


Kitty Evans ~ Love Triangle x OC

by rose_the_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Original Character(s), Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_the_writer/pseuds/rose_the_writer
Summary: Rosalie Marigold ”Rose” Evans was adopted by the Evans family after the loss of all family members. She is brought up as Lily’s twin after her third year at Ilvermorny. For her fourth year, she switches to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Rose is your classic Ravenclaw, always raising her hand, always reading. What people never seem to notice is that she has a darkness in her. An aching hole in her heart longing for those she loves to stop dying and leaving her. Longing for love and safety. Though she receives plenty of that at the Evans’ family, she greatly misses her mother, cousin, and younger brother who are all gone.After an encounter on the train with the famous Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, she slowly joins them. They become a family for her. A new home in her new home away from her also new home. They begin to fill her saddened heart with a sense of community that she has longed for for so long.And like every Marauder’s Era tale, there is adventure. Like some others have, a love triangle. Like some others have, there are animagi. Like some others have, there is love. Like some, loss. Like many, plot twists that will keep you longing for the next chapter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	Kitty Evans ~ Love Triangle x OC

\- Trigger Warning: Ab/s/ Mentions -

ROSE’S POV

My name is Rosalie Marigold Evans, and I am not proud to say that I am insanely unusual, thank you very much. Once everyone knows about me, I’ll be the first person you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because my life is overflowing with that nonsense.

“Rosie, we’re here! Can you please put the book down for now?” Lily sang. She was almost more excited than I was to be going to Hogwarts now. Almost.

“Sorry, Lils,” I replied, bookmarking and shutting my book. I stuffed it into my book bag and exited the car.

“Are you excited?” mother asked.

“Of course!” I replied cheerily.

I’ve been acting extra happy so nobody will worry. Losing all the family I have left is pretty harsh, and it has left an empty and unfillable void within me. I try not to think about it too much, but forcing myself not to think about something, makes me think about it more.

“Wonderful! Are you all set? Should we let you go?” father asked.

I refuse to call them mom and dad. That’s like replacing my parents. Though my dad was horrible, it is respecting my mom that I use a new title for mother and father. They have been so very good to me, but it’s hard to be so trusting and happy when your cousin had gotten murdered by your abusive uncle at your new school in June. 

“Yep! Bye, and thank you again!” I told them. We hugged, and then I ran over to the space between platforms nine and ten. 

“Rosie, I’m so excited that you’ll be going to school with me!” Lily smiled.

It’s hard to determine whether Lily is being fake or is that cheerful and welcoming. I’ve decided not to make any conclusions yet. 

”Me too!” I replied. 

She smiled yet again. Her smile was brighter than the sun, and her emerald-green eyes shimmered in the sunlight. Her fiery red hair swished back and forth with each step she took. She looked at me with vibrant excitement. 

”Are you ready?” I asked. She nodded in response.

”On the count of three!

“One”

”Two”

”Three!” we exclaimed in unison. We ran at the wall, and when I opened my eyes again, I was amazed by what I saw; a stunningly crimson-red train. It was humongous and glorious. I looked around at my soon-to-be peers and grew more and more excited.

Then, a greasy-haired boy walked up to us. ”Hey, Lily!” he smiled.

”Hey, Sev!”

”Follow me, I found us a spot!” 

Before Lily could introduce me to him, he pulled her with him, and the pair disappeared into the crowd. Lily hurried off after him after sending me an apologetic look. 

I checked a nearby clock, and it was now 10:59 am. I hurried onto the train and walked down the aisles of the train. Most people gave me weird looks, they expect to know everyone but me, being new, would not be recognized. Though I was short, my facial features show very clearly that I'm not a first year, along with my posture.

After much walking, I finally saw Lily up ahead. She was with that Sev boy. I saw a messy-haired boy with round glasses run towards her.

“LILY, DO YOU WANT TO-” he began. 

Lily punched him, I internally cheered for that. She and Sev ran away, and three other boys ran up to the one who had fallen on the floor.

One of them had mousy brown hair and big eyes, one of them was tall with long black hair, and the other had short brown hair. The boys each seemed to resemble a different animal; the first a rat, the second a dog, and the third a wolf. 

The kid with glasses stood up, and they all walked back. Wolf boy and the dog guy (I'm not the best at nicknames) looked back at me. Dog guy smiled at me, and the wolf boy waved. I shot them a glare of acknowledgment, then continued my walk.

After a while, I needed to sit down for a bit. I took refuge in a compartment filled with kids who looked around my age. They were all wearing blue and had piles upon piles of books surrounding them.

“Hello! May I sit here?” I asked the group.

“Of course! I’m Athena Bell. I’m going into fourth year and am in Ravenclaw house. What about you?” a girl said, standing up to greet me.

“Oh, I’m a transfer student from Ilvermorny. I’m going to get sorted with the first years, but I’m a fourth year. My name is Rosalie Marigold Rob- I mean Evans,” I told her, catching the accidental last name mix-up. Before being adopted, I was Rosalie Marigold Robertson. The name change takes a bit of time for getting used to it.

“Nice to meet you!” she replied. Then, she looked at her other friends who were just watching the two of us. “Guys, can’t you introduce yourselves, or do I have to do it for you?” she joked at the others.

One of the three others stuck out his hand. “Robert Bearen. It’s a pleasure to meet you!" I shook his hand and smiled at him.

I talked to them for a good 15 minutes. The other two turned out to be fraternal twins, Elizabeth and Chad King. They didn’t do much talking, but they were very kind people. 

“Guys, it was great talking to you, but I have some pre-school assignments to complete, and I work better in a quieter environment. Would it be okay if I found my own compartment?” I asked.

“Of course! I hope to see you again soon, Rose!” Anthena replied.

“Goodbye! Great talking to you!” said Robert.

“Nice to meet you!” Chad waved.

Elizabeth smiled and waved as well.

“Thank you for the chat!” I told them as I exited the compartment.

I walked for about five more minutes until I bumped into someone.

“Hey watch it,” a boy with brilliantly blonde hair exclaimed, seemingly annoyed.

“Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

“Obviously. Who are you? Actually, why do I care? Why do you feel that you can speak to me? "

“Rosalie Marigold Evans, and am I not allowed to?”

“You wish.”

“Oh?”

Then, two girls walked up behind him, probably sisters.

“Lucius, is this girl bothering you?” one of them asked.

“Clearly,” he answered.

“Shall we take care of her?” the other threatened.

“I’m good, thank you," I answered and quickly, then hurried away.

A bit longer, I was nearing the end. Had I missed any empty compartments? How much longer did I have to walk? Where was I even going? I saw a train compartment full of friendly-looking people all wearing yellow robes. I slid open the door and poked my head inside.

“Hello!” one immediately greeted.

“Hi! Do you know where the nearest empty compartment is?”

“Let me show you!” he replied, getting up. “I’ll be back!” he added to his friends, who had just looked up from their wizards chess game. His friends waved back at us, and he closed the door. “I forgot to introduce myself! I’m AJ. I’m a fourth year Hufflepuff,” he said, answering my unasked question.

“Rosalie Marigold Evans,” I replied, answering his.

“Like Lily? I didn’t know she had a sister! How haven’t I seen you before?”

“Yeah, she’s my twin. I was at Ilvermorny but transferred here for this year. I’m going to be a fourth year as well,” I told him.

“What made you transfer?”

“It’s a long story.”

“It’s a long walk.”

I decided to tell him. I don't know why I did, I had had a plan to be very careful about who I trust this year, but something about him just made him seem trustworthy.

After quite a long walk, we reached an empty compartment at practically the end of the train. “Okay, here we are! I’m so sorry about everything you’ve had to deal with, that’s horrid!”

“It’s not your fault. Nice meeting you!”

“You as well!”

He then left. I sat down and put my trunk up above me and then put up a shielding charm, keeping it protected and keeping it from moving, in case the train hits a bump along the path.

I took out a quill, ink, one of my textbooks, and some parchment. Over the summer, I decided to write lengthy essays about each Hogwarts textbook. Ilvermorny curriculum is far from similar to Hogwarts’.

I transferred from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts for my fourth year (this year), after I lost all my family. Lily’s family took me in and took care of me. I had been near Hogwarts trying to visit my cousin, Oscar, before my uncle murdered him. My uncle was, thankfully, immediately caught. A week later, he was found dead in his cell. I roamed the streets for a few days until Lily found me. She brought me to her house where they fed me and gave me some clothes. I am now considered Lily’s twin (though she is two months older than me), and I’m now part of her family. 

I was halfway through my final essay when the compartment door slid open to reveal Lily and “Sev.”

”Rosie! I would like you to meet my friend, Severus. Severus, meet Rose!” sounded Lily.

”Hello,” Sev mumbled dryly.

I held out my hand, ”I’m Rosalie Marigold Evans. Nice to meet you.” He just nodded at me. What was this kid’s deal? ”Okay then,” I muttered awkwardly. 

Lily smiled at Severus. He smiled back and looked altogether much happier. 

”Lils, you guys can go. I’m fine, really,” I promised her.

”Okay,” she frowned. Bye, Rosie!”

The pair exited my compartment. I was once again, all alone. 

And at that moment I knew ”alone” would soon be something I will be all too familiar with. I’m not saying I had that many friends at Ilvermorny, I’m just saying that at Hogwarts, I will likely have none. 

Soon enough, word of everything that has happened to me will get out. The whole school will know everything. They will hear about the trickery of my abusive uncle. How I finally got my cousin to reply to an owl, and I told him everything. And how he believed me. And how, the spring of my third year, I lost everything. How on that terrible day in mid-May, my mother finally died from the disease she had been battling with since my first year at Ilvermorny. And how on that terrible day in June, my cousin, Oscar, was murdered by my uncle who had escaped from Azkaban Prison. How my toddler brother, Leo, had died in the fire set on the house while he was home alone. How all of it was all my fault.

Right then, I began crying.

After I calmed down a bit, I finished my Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them essay. I was rather proud and decided to read through it. 

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

The Essay

By Rosalie M. Evans

This essay includes my opinion, a summary of the book, and some interesting facts, among other things.

‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ is a very well-written piece of literature. I, however, find the layout rather encyclopedia-like. Don’t get me wrong; that could very well be the author (Newton Artemis Fido Scamander)’s goals. It just makes the book seem more like a textbook than it needs to be. Students typically prefer easier to understand, less textbook-like material for studying. Luckily for me, I’m not one of those students who would put down textbooks for a reason such as sheer boredom. 

Otherwise, this was a fascinating standard to read. Mr Scamander does a beautiful job of explaining Magizoology, beasts, and the history of muggle awareness of magical creatures. I, furthermore, enjoyed reading his view on the creatures included within these pages. I much enjoyed Albus Dumbledore’s foreword as well. Newton’s love for creatures of all kinds is very clear throughout this book from his mentions of his years of caring for and studying creatures, to the loving way he talks about every single individual species. 

The book goes in alphabetical order (mainly sectioned by the first letter of the creature’s name, then alphabetized within that section as well) of all creatures. Some of the species even have subcategories (e.g. Dragons) as well. The book includes about 87 creatures (each dragon breed counted separately). For each creature, like the below example:

CREATURE NAME

M.O.M. Classification

Description of the creature with facts, appearance, location, etcetera.

The Ministry of Magic Classifications is several Xs (1-5 of them) indicating the danger level of the creature. I also found the footnotes (both for classifications and not) very helpful and informational.

My favourite creature from this book is a Kneazle. Kneazles were originally exclusively Britain-bred. However, they are expectedly now found worldwide. Kneazles are independent, intelligent, and, when need be, fierce creatures. Their appearance resembles that of a cat with fairly more pointed features, lion-like tails, exceptionally large ears, and spotted fur.

Kneazles are also very skilled at detecting suspicious behaviour. Kneazles are often interbred with cats. The relationship between Kneazles and Cats is similar to that of Crups and Dogs. I feel that I relate to Kneazles personality-wise. Their Ministry of Magic Classification is XXX (competent wizard should cope). I would like to get an ownership license for one in the future. I told Lily about them, and she thinks they are adorable, so maybe we can share one.

My last afterthought from the book is the inclusion of werewolves, merpeople, and centaurs, in this. They are treated like creatures as the others are, but are human (or for merpeople and centaurs, are half-human but deserve equal respect). Though some werewolves are dangerous and intentionally hurt people during the full moon, the vast majority are victims of said idealism. Most werewolves are normal human beings, quite enjoyable to be around. I’m sure Newton understands that, but the explanation of them and the way they are fit in is rather offensive to any of them who would read this textbook. 

I put my essays up around the compartment and put away my other supplies in my bookbag, which I stuffed into my trunk. I stared up at my papers for a bit and then fell asleep, curled up in a ball, on my seat. 

REMUS’ POV

I waved goodbye to my parents and found the usual Marauders compartment. It was finally my 4th year. My summer was quite long and, for the most part, uneventful. I did stay at James’ for a week. That was fun. 

I joined the compartment, and we talked for a good while. Then, James shot up in his seat. 

“What now?!” Sirius asked, annoyed.

James ran out of the compartment. We all followed after him.

“LILY, DO YOU WANT TO-” he started up once he caught up to her.

Lily slapped him in the face and walked off with Severus, who laughed hysterically at James.

We all ran over to James to make sure he was okay, and he nodded. We all started walking in a single-file line back to our compartment. When I turned around, I saw a blonde girl who looked about our age. I waved at her, and she glared at me, then continued walking in her direction.

”Moony! How was your summer?” Sirius implored as I entered the compartment.

”Great, and yours?” I responded, looking at all of my friends. 

We had grown over the summer; we looked much more mature and older. Peter had finally found a style. James had found a brand new hairstyle, the ’I just finished a Quidditch match’ approach but combed on the other side. Sirius had grown out his hair and also gotten taller. I had finally found a way to embrace my wolfish features in a way that fits me and makes me look better. 

”Horrid, as usual,” replied Sirius casually.

”Pads, I’m serious. Please come to my house next summer! You can stay for as long as you would like! Just stay away from the torture house, please!” James pleaded. 

If you didn't know about Sirius, you would have called James dramatic. However, James was far from it. Sirius was the first Gryffindor in his line of pure-blood, dark magic, dark lord-loving family. The Blacks. We all want to help him, but he refuses to let us. He swears he can handle it, yet he returns to school with fresh scars each year.

”Still no,” Sirius told him.

”But...” Jame started.

”No.” 

”But Pa-” Peter tried.

”Still, no.”

”Sirius!” What is the point in refusing help if you need it?!” I cried. 

”If I ask for help, it will prove that I am weak like they all say,” he frowned.

“Sirius, being loyal and having best friends isn’t a weak point! It’s part of what strengthens you!” Peter advised wisely.

“Guys, I’m okay. Okay? Will you please stop now?” Sirius pleaded.

With each protesting noise, Sirius shushed us. We tried over and over again, but he refused to change his mind. 

“I’m bored!” Sirius whined, clearly changing the subject. 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Peter asked.

“I had this one recipe for a perfect prank we can do on someone on the train. Whoever we choose needs to be not paying attention so we can splatter the entire compartment with goo!” James suggested eagerly. 

“OOH! I’m in!” Sirius replied, matching James’ tone.

“Me too!” Peter chimed.

“I’ll do it,” I put in. 

James grinned and reached into his bag, pulling out a journal titled ‘Marauders Ideas.’ He flipped to a specific page and began to dig through his trunk, grabbing the ingredients needed. 

“Does anyone have frog spawn? I’m out!” James asked.

Peter hurriedly dug through his trunk and handed James a small labeled jar. James mouthed a ‘thanks’ and dumped it in. 

After we had finished the concoction, I found a charm that would keep us safe from our prank. 

SIRIUS’ POV

I glared at my parents and ran onto the train. I was first in our compartment, so I left myself to my thoughts. About 15 minutes later, Prongs came.

“Hey, Pads! How’re you?” James asked merrily.

”Pretty good. And you?” I responded.

”I’m okay. Have you seen Moony, Wormtail, or Lily?” James answered back.

At that moment, I saw Wormtail (Peter) arrive on the platform. I waved at him from the window, and he ran onto the train. 

When he came on, he asked, “No sign of Moony?” 

James and I shook our heads. We spent the next few minutes talking about our summers. Then, Moony came in. We all talked for a bit, and then James shot up in his seat. 

“What now?!” I asked, annoyed.

James ran out of the compartment. We all followed after him.

“LILY, DO YOU WANT TO-” he tried.

Lily slapped him in the face and walked off with Severus, who laughed hysterically at James.

We all ran over to James to make sure he was okay, and he nodded. We all started walking in a single-file line back to our compartment. When I turned around, I saw a blonde girl who looked about my age. I smiled at her, and she glared in return, then continued walking her direction. Who was she?

”Did you guys see the girl when we were walking back?” I asked.

Moony nodded, but Prongs and Wormtail shook their heads.

“I’ve never seen her before, but she looked about our age,” I continued.

“She must be replacing that kid who died last year, Oscar, ” Remus reckoned. I nodded. 

Everyone tried to convince me to stay somewhere else for the summer or run away. I told them I'm fine, and they shouldn't be worried. Even though, if our situations were in reverse, I would kidnap them and bring them to my house. They kept trying to convince me while I tried to think of a way to change the subject. I finally found something.

“I’m bored!” I complained. It was perfect.

James suggested we test out his new prank idea on someone. We all agreed and got to work.

After a while, we finally had a prank ready. We planned a bit longer and were finally ready to execute it. All we needed was an unsuspecting victim. 

We roamed the halls for a bit and finally found someone sleeping, their face and hair hidden underneath their blue sweatshirt. 

“Should we be doing this?” Remus asked.

“Moony, are you seriously going to chicken out now?” I asked, annoyed. 

James laughed, “Siriusly.”

He groaned and glanced at one of the pieces of parchment hung on the walls. He then folded it and placed it in his pocket.

We had everything ready. We stepped out of the compartment, and James hit the trigger button.

ROSE’S POV

I felt something cold and sticky drip down onto me. I wiped my eyes and opened them to see a horrific sight. I saw my compartment covered in a thick, slimy, green sludge. Thankfully, my trunk and owl were safe. However, all of my essays weren't safe, so they got destroyed. I screamed and looked into the hallway. Who did I see? The group of boys who were bothering Lily earlier.

I glared at them and swung open the door. “Explain yourselves. Now,” I insisted dangerously. The long-haired boy from earlier looked guiltily at me. I slapped him. “Clean it up!” I demanded.

”Not happening,” glasses argued, crossing his arms.

”Explain yourselves now,” I instructed them angrily.

“Sirius was bored so-” glasses began.

“So let me get this straight; you decided to ruin my collection of 25 three-foot essays that took me all summer to write… Because you were bored?!“

“N-no,” the mousy-haired boy answered, he was the quickest to recover.

I turned to him. “Then what?!” I cried.

“Uh...” he had no response. He looked at his friends desperately for help.

“That’s what I thought. Now, are you cleaning, or do I have to make you?” I threatened.

Nobody moved or even breathed.

I raised my fist at them threateningly, ready to swing a punch. However, at that moment, the train came to a complete stop. We had arrived.


End file.
